


Shut up and stop chewing

by Jigsaw_Jimmy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Kylo Ren, Cannibalism, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigsaw_Jimmy/pseuds/Jigsaw_Jimmy
Summary: Solo兄弟的前提下：Armitage Hux × Kylo RenPoe Dameron × Ben Solo 打酱油。处男狼人Kylo君从没想过月圆之夜除了狩猎之外还能干什么。





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> 见Warning。

**警告打在最前面。**

<strike>※复健，写得很烂。</strike>

复健失败，坑了。

<strike>※写得烂，梗也很烂，2019年了，还在写吸血鬼和狼人，我是不是脑壳坏掉了呢？</strike>

是坏掉了。

※**OOC**。

这是我写过的最傻逼的开罗，傻逼到我有点写不下去了

<strike>※我到底在写什么呢，是傻屌不浪漫爱情弱智喜剧吗？</strike>

是，而且我想写的片段已经写完了，没什么好编的了，不编了。

后面的内容反正就是开罗死缠烂打上铪哥床，结尾已经写在第一章开头了所以不想继续编傻逼凑字数了，坑。

※开罗和阿本是两个人。

<strike>※七夕节了，让我喜欢的CP都出来给垃圾打个酱油。</strike>

我对不起我喜欢的CP。

<strike>※我已经预感到了，这篇不好看。</strike>

别看了求你了。


	2. Chapter 2

“这味道不对。”

Kylo用手背抹了抹嘴，皱着眉头说。

“嗯哼。”

“我怀疑他有肝炎。”

Kylo吐吐舌头。

“嗯哼。”

“你就不担心吗？”

Kylo抬起脑袋。

“嗯哼。”

“你不担心我感染肝炎吗？你这样让我很伤心，Armie。如果我们要保持这样的关系——”

“——看在老天的份儿上，你能不能闭嘴？”

“我——”

“我说的闭嘴是叫你完完全全闭上，不要说话也不要咀嚼！把你的牙收回去！你知道你撕破他肚子会浪费多少血吗？”

Hux终于从尸体颈间抬起了头。血滴伴随吐沫星子喷在Kylo的脸上，让Kylo忍不住探出舌头舔了舔唇边。好吧，好吧，Kylo想。其实Hux说过很多次这个问题了，而他只是按捺不住和男朋友一起进餐的欲望。他按耐不住的原因有二：第一，新鲜的、开肠破肚后会有热气涌向他的面部的肉体确实很美味。第二，如果他要等到Hux用餐完毕再大快朵颐，他认为他饕餮进餐的姿态会影响Hux对他的爱情。

他曾经小声地羞涩地在月下的原野上对Hux表明过自己的担心。Hux沉默许久，突然笑笑，温和地对他说：

你有什么可担心的呢？我对你没有爱情呀。放心吧。

彼时的Kylo正处于饱暖思淫欲的蒙圈状态，脑袋里只进去“放心吧”几个字，前面的内容一概置之不理，此刻被男朋友的关怀感动到浑身躁动，毛爪子都没收回去便热切地抱住Hux，划破了Hux那件印着GAP三个俗套的字母的卫衣。事后他怎么想怎么不对，又不知是不是自己的不自信导致他对Hux的回答进行了错误的脑补，到底要不要在Hux进餐完毕之后再下嘴就成了一个悬而未决的谜题。

那么，现在看来，Hux对他有没有爱情他搞不清楚，Hux吃饱前自己不要下嘴是他男朋友板上钉钉的需求。知道Hux的需求自有其道理，自己的按捺不住着实理亏，Kylo也便不再计较Hux的训斥让他心灵受挫一事，老老实实在尸体破裂的肚腩边缘趴下，半张脸浸在血池里，陶醉地嗅起了血液腥甜的气味。眯起眼看着Hux在尸体颈间耕耘，联想到那双尖牙擦过自己脖颈时的带来的快感，Kylo一声长叹，用指甲在尸体完整的皮肤上画起了心。

时间回到六个月之前，Kylo一家隐居的小镇仍处于寒冬的日子里，离春假结束还有不到一周的夜晚，Kylo在光秃秃的树枝下冻得直打哆嗦。Rey前一天晚上没给他打电话，他不知道这是不是今晚Rey至今未见踪影的预兆。可过去的两年里他们一直在月圆之夜狩猎，他不觉得有没有一个电话会有怎样的分别。只是Rey没有来。月亮遥遥地在空中越升越高，他用尽全力克制自己不要过早地长出皮毛，若是万圣节的晚上让人看见倒还无所谓，这会儿他更担心他会不小心吓到他当保姆那家的小孩。镇子两头有两条路通往人迹罕至的森林，他家霸占了一头，他此刻站在另一头，出于侥幸心理让作案地点尽可能地远离自己居住的地方。今夜如此，过去两年一直如此。他转身望了望身后那栋建筑，夜已深，只有二楼的小房间里亮着灯，窗帘背后是一个朦胧地来回踱步的人影。

他开始倒计时。他决定从100数到1，如果Rey还是不来，他就率先独自行动，不管今晚会不会因为失去伙伴的助力而只能捕捉到一些小型动物。冬日狩猎总是这样艰难，回报不如成本的情况居多。就比如今晚，他出发之前，Leia劝过他要他在家里烤暖炉吃羊腿，他说热气腾腾的带血生肉的味道是犬科动物的灵魂。Leia懒得理他。Leia指指Han：

你看看你爸。我自从认识了你爸，我就不再惦记生肉的味道了。

Han一个哆嗦。

Kylo咬咬嘴，没打算直接指出问题的核心：Han还是个愣头青猎人的年代，半夜去树林里放陷阱，差点被Leia和Luke一前一后咬成碎片，血浆喷溅融化积雪，肠子爽脆弹性十足。如果不是Han在慌乱之中帽子掉地，露出一张让兄妹俩倒吸一口气的俊脸，Kylo并不会有这个爸爸，这个世界上也就没有Kylo了。

隔壁的矮子拉丁男坐在另一张沙发上，费尽全力让自己以一种帅气的姿态搂着Kylo的弟弟Ben，帮腔道：

是啊是啊。

是啊是啊个屁。Kylo剜了他那人畜无害的弟弟一眼，Ben正拿着Switch玩《我的世界》。从小的时候开始，Ben就更喜欢把自己拴在房间里躲避月光，有了遮光窗帘以后没了束缚，干脆在月圆之夜里玩起了《我的世界》。Ben的房间里养着一只兔子一只仓鼠和一只猫，猫还喜欢在月圆之夜里趴在Ben的膝盖上看Ben玩《我的世界》。后来Ben就和隔壁抓甲虫的傻屌矮子拉丁男谈了恋爱，而Kylo和Leia的义女Rey连点火花都擦不出来。傻屌拉丁矮子男说，Kylo，你再不抓紧时间，毕业舞会上就只剩你一个处男了。

这种俗人怎么能理解Kylo的志趣呢？Kylo骄傲地扬起脸，大步流星地背着包走出宅子后门。他和Rey是一种同志情谊。只有拥有同志情谊的人，才能理解满嘴沾着血、并肩站在悬崖上对着明月吠叫是一种怎样的快乐。

但是Rey今晚没来。

Kylo倒数到5。

镇子上他知道的狼人，还在狩猎的只剩下他和Rey了。

但Rey没来。

Kylo数到1。

0.9。……0.6。0.5。0.4。0.3——

身旁院子里的常青树窸窸窣窣，Rey蓦地从墙后翻出来，轻巧地落在他身前。Rey控制变身的能力还没有他这么强， 下半张脸已经变成了狼嘴。Kylo到底是松了口气，只是嘴上依旧不饶人：

“你怎么迟到了这么久？你再晚来五秒，我就打算自己——”

“我就知道你这傻子要在这儿等着。不是没给你打电话吗？”

“我们什么时候规定没有电话就代表行动取消了？”

“第一次出来狩猎之前。你得锻炼锻炼你的记忆力，Kylo。我就是怕你在这儿干等着，才来看看你。结果你还真在这儿等着。”

“所以你什么意思？”

“我不去了。”

“什么叫你不去了？”

“字面意思。”

“那下次什么时候？”

“以后都不去了。”

Rey抿抿嘴，手在背后一阵扭捏，

“我刚刚在Finn家里看书，突然想到你，才来看看。……总之我以后都不去了。”

Finn。该死的Finn。就知道问题出在这儿。上次运动会他看到Rey和Finn眉来眼去的时候他就该知道要出事的。

他看着Rey可笑的少女般的扭捏动作，知道Rey在身后藏着什么东西。他假装退后一步，突然绕到Rey背后，一把抢过Rey手中的物件，借着月光看了一眼，顿时发出一声懊恼的惨叫：

“《爱情惊血缘》？——还是第三部，《月光冷冷》？‘狼人Dooku和吸血鬼Qui-Gon对于少女Yoda绝望的爱情争夺赛’？！你什么时候开始看这种东西了？”

“一个月以前。”

“运动会之后？”

“嗯。”

——就是他妈的Finn。他现在就想潜入到Finn家里去把那家伙的喉咙撕个洞出来。或许是他的意图在脸上展现得过于明显，Rey猛地龇起牙：

“你敢动他一根头发，我就把你的好事儿宣传得整个镇子都知道。”

“好事？我有什么好事？”

“你以前跟我哭着说你弟弟被人拐走了，其实你是嫉妒他能破处的事儿。”

“Rey！……我没有嫉妒他！”

“你喝多了，酒后吐真言，说完还满地打滚，差点从悬崖上滚下去。你别想抵赖。”

“我不在乎破处这事儿！”

“你声音小点！”

“小点又怎样！小点我就可以让我的伙伴回来了吗？！你也走了！我以后只能去林子里抓野兔子吃！怎么都在谈恋爱？怎么就没有人理解我们高尚的行为对于种族的延续带来的神圣的意义？！你不能这样，Rey，你不能在面对冬日的严寒时就这样临阵——”

“他妈的闭嘴！”

Kylo的身子因这声暴躁的怒吼僵在原地，旋即他意识到这粗鄙的言辞并非出于Rey之口。作为为了隐藏狼人身份而隐居在小镇上的巨富之家子弟，活这么大他还从未听过什么人敢跟他这么说话。他望向声音的来源：身旁院子里那栋建筑，亮着灯的二楼窗户。窗户里正探出一个年轻男子的身影来，头发凌乱姿态暴躁，白衬衫扣子甚至扣错了位置。Kylo被压抑着的本能和火气一同爆发，冲着窗口回应道：

“你他妈说什么？”

“我叫你他妈的闭嘴，你这他妈狗骚气的傻逼！”

“我他妈倒要看看你活不活得过今晚，老子现在就去把你嘴连着你的鸡巴撕下来！”

在Kylo意识到自己在干什么的时候，手中那本让Rey沉溺于爱情滋味的三流小说已经划出一道弧线飞向了二楼的窗口。Kylo暴露在冷空气中的那只手上已经长满了毛，尖爪蓄势待发，超乎凡人的力量让小说以极其精准的轨迹砸向了对方的脑门。凝神看着那本书的功夫他才意识到其实这人他认识，这是比他高一年级的Armitage Hux。但知道这一点不会对他的攻击行为起到什么阻碍作用，何况书已脱手，Hux面临的无非就是被砸得昏死过去这种下场——要么倒回屋里要么栽进院子，无论如何，他Kylo Ren下一秒就会冲上前去——

不对。

不对，没有什么下一秒。

或者说没有Kylo预想中的下一秒。眼看着书就要砸上Hux的额头，轨迹尽头突然就没了Hux的踪影。再一个下一秒，又一个下一秒，三秒钟过去，Kylo的鼻梁突然就被扑面而来的蝙蝠咬了两个血窟窿。

Rey一声尖叫。

那蝙蝠还给了Kylo一耳光。

纵是身高一米九的青春期少年汉，也给这一翅膀扇得头晕目眩，区区小动物有这么大的力气，Kylo还是闻所未闻。本能还未来得及释放以进入战斗状态，Kylo便已叫人一脚踢翻在地上，胸口压上来Hux的一只皮鞋：

“我叫你闭嘴，是叫你完完全全把嘴闭上，不要说话也不要咀嚼。你是哪里听不懂？”


	3. Chapter 3

Armitage Hux。在Kylo的印象中，Hux只是个又高又瘦表情严肃的高中生，有自己的社交圈子，很小，集中在学生会内部，据说和校长关系还不错。这样一个比自己瘦了两圈的男人正拿鞋底踩在自己的胸口上，大概五秒钟的时间里，Kylo能做的只有震惊和震惊引起的呆愣。Rey又比Hux再小一圈，以Kylo的姿势，他看不到Hux身后的Rey处于怎样的状态。他只听到一声狼嚎。可就在Rey做出动作前，Hux已经转过身，语气绅士得同高中生身份全然不符：

“请把我们的问题留给我们自己解决。夜这么深了，这样漂亮的女孩子走在路上可是很不安全的。你该回去休息了。”

——简直是扯淡，Kylo想。真要有什么人敢袭击Rey，也得先过了……先过了Rey自己那一关。再说Rey哪里漂亮到能引人袭击了？他认识Rey这么久，他怎么就没发现？Hux真是撒谎都不脸红。Kylo冲着Hux吐出一口痰。痰的威力并未强大到能突破地心引力直扑Hux面门，大部分口水最终还是落在了Kylo自己身上，引得Hux冷笑一声，加重了踩在Kylo胸口的力道。

Rey止住袭击动作，戒备的神色虽不是没有，也还是困惑地歪了歪脑袋，冲着Hux道：

“刚才的蝙蝠是怎么回事？你不会是那个吧？就是传说中的那个，V字打头的那个？”

“——吸血鬼。你一个狼人大惊小怪什么？”

“我以为这世界上只有狼人。”

“你以为这世界上没有的东西多了。这小子的弟弟，Ben Solo交往的那个——叫什么，Dameron什么的，知道吗？他家是吸血鬼猎人世家。”

“什么？”

Kylo比Rey更早一步惊呼出声，却只导致Hux的鞋底转移到了自己嘴上。他伸手攥住Hux的脚踝，想要将那只纤瘦的腿移开，腿部却有着千斤之力，他一个狼人竟然都奈何Hux不得。

“不过时代变了。大家各自相安无事，有时候还会一起去打牌。食古不化的怪物就剩下你们两个了。”

“别把我算进去，我要上岸了。——你怎么知道这么多我们的事？”

Rey问。

“我是镇上的吸血鬼与狼人委员会管理员，虽然我们的人数两只手就数得过来。我只和你们的父辈接触，你们不知道罢了。”

“你一个高中生？”

Hux翻了个白眼，叹了口气道：

“我1200岁了，小姑娘。……所以我现在是来解决问题的，我不会伤害他。明白了的话，给我们一点私人空间，如何？你甚至可以去找他爸妈确认。答案不会有什么分别的。”

“……好吧。”

Rey耸了耸肩膀。

——Rey！

Kylo在心中大喊，嘴上却发不出一个清晰的音节，像是个被绑架的精神病人一样徒劳挣扎，只能眼睁睁地看着Rey倒着走了几步，接着掏出手机，打着电话消失在了道路拐角处。

“我猜她是在给你爸妈打电话。不过没关系，Kylo Ren。你爸妈会放心把你交给我的。”

Hux笑着说。Kylo忍不住一个冷颤。月光下看来，Hux的笑容和他看过的电影里那些举着电锯的变态没什么差别。

“害怕了，小朋友？”

1200岁的吸血鬼问他。

Kylo脖子僵了僵，拼命摇摇头。他必须告诉自己他也杀过人，他和举着电锯的变态也差不多，他不能害怕另一个举着电锯的变态。

“不用害怕。你今天晚上是出来打猎的吧？正好我也饿了。走吧。”

Hux终于移开了他的脚。

早已失去了出发狩猎前的昂扬斗志，Kylo乖巧地背起他的双肩包，和Hux一脚深一脚浅地踩着积雪走进森林。路上别说什么大型动物，连一只忘记冬眠的松鼠都找不到，不过三分钟，Kylo已经浑身写满了“我想回家”几个字。Hux看起来既没有打猎也没有解决问题的意图，近乎能被这种沉默折磨致死，Kylo决定由自己先开口：

“你到底带我来做什么？”

“打猎。”

“你看起来不像是要打猎。”

“这地方看起来有猎物吗？”

“那我们怎么办？”

“穿过森林，到另一头的镇子去。那里差不多是个贫民窟，有的是货源。”

“……人？”

“你没吃过？”

“吃过。”

“那就别大惊小怪。你现在能变身了吗？”

“早就能了。”

“不早说。现在变成狼，跟我走。”

变身是为了不在地上留下人类的足迹，Kylo知道。他躲到一棵树后，脱掉衣服塞进包里，化作狼型，用爪子在树干上刻了记号，努力让自己让自己的尾巴别夹在后腿之间，回到了Hux面前。

Hux看都懒得看他一眼。

“跟着我。”

Hux说。话音刚落，蝙蝠出现在空中，引导Kylo以野生动物的速度穿越森林。有目的的行动总比尴尬地并肩漫游要好，也给了Kylo在奔跑过程中思考问题的机会：为什么Hux能够在不脱衣服的情况下变身，为什么他在这镇子上活了十几年从来不知道镇子上还有吸血鬼。不，为什么他不知道为什么这个世界上真的存在吸血鬼？他作为狼人的优越感被击碎了，他不高兴地龇了龇牙。还有，Hux说他食古不化，可现在Hux又带着他去吃人。Hux到底怎么回事？

Hux1200岁了。他该怎么称呼Hux？

Hux爷爷？

他总觉得他这么叫Hux会被Hux再扇一个巴掌。

他发现Hux的翅膀尖端和Hux的发色一样。

森林尽头灯火朦胧，狼的嗅觉让Kylo敏锐地嗅到了空气中的酒精味道。酒精、血液的气息，怒吼与叫骂，女人和小孩的哭喊和尖叫。

“有人在打老婆。”

Kylo猜。

“我去引他出来，你在林子边缘等着。”

Hux说。

“你还挺善良。”

“我只是没有你那么蠢。找人就要找这种谁都希望他就此消失的人，明白吗？”

“明白了，Hux爷爷。”

Hux立刻折返，Kylo毛茸茸的脸上果然挨了一巴掌。

由此，Kylo确认Hux不喜欢别人喊他爷爷。

他后来知道Hux喜欢Kylo喊他爸爸，但这都是后话。

Kylo在林子入口刹车，以家养犬的乖巧姿势藏在树干后等待，探出脑袋看着Hux飞向酒精味最浓的那一家。片刻功夫，身形壮得仿佛能空手抬起来一辆卡车的农夫骂骂咧咧地举着猎枪追出来，脚步踉跄，显然喝了不少，Kylo的判断准确。行动很简单：蹑手蹑脚地跟随农夫到Hux指定的位置，扑上去，撕开农夫颈间的大动脉。留下脖子给Hux享用，Kylo可以品尝肉体和肝脏。

这种酗酒的混蛋，一般肝的味道都不怎么样。Kylo叼出肝扔在地上，咬断胃一同丢在一边，知道农夫到了这种时候就算活着也不再叫得出来，便松开了捂着农夫嘴的毛爪。他这个动作其实有些多余：在Hux化作人形吸血的同时，Hux的手已经堵住了农夫的嘴。爪子撤离，Kylo的肉垫划过Hux的指尖，不知为何，美味当前，Kylo还是因为无关的事情心脏咕咚一声。

“爱情的起点”，日后Rey这样评价。

但那时Kylo并没有想那么多。他还没搞清楚Hux到底是个什么来路，共同进餐不代表他可以完全信任这个1200岁的老家伙。只是这种不信任感稍纵即逝，就算这农夫的脂肪过多有些影响口感，久违的人肉味道还是让Kylo有些上头。他几乎是囫囵吞下农夫的心脏，这一瞬间他突然感受到和Hux一起狩猎的好处：他不用把心脏分给Hux一半。弹性十足的肌肉也一样，他可以独自享受两条大腿，他甚至可以奢侈到选择先吃左腿还是先吃右腿。鼻尖在农夫空荡荡的腹腔里做出一番最后的徜徉，Kylo打了个饱嗝，一屁股坐在地上，圆滚滚的肚皮压住了他的后脚。他享受地一声长嚎，声音绵延许久，像是他刚刚参见完一场带烟火晚会的游乐园庆典。他再次看向尸体，Hux已经不在尸体身旁；顺着血迹滴落的方向，他看到Hux靠着一棵树坐着，脸色苍白——苍白到了就算是吸血鬼也有些过分的程度——正有些好笑地看着他那伴随着呼吸一起一伏的肚皮。

“吃饱了？”

Hux问。

Kylo点点头。

“真是一点都不雅观。”

“野兽雅观起来才吓人呢。”

Kylo申辩。Hux只是不置可否地哼了一声。Kylo这才注意到Hux有些虚弱，

“……你怎么回事？”

“血饥发作后，就算得到补给也还得缓一阵才行。”

Hux似乎懒得解释更多。零下十几度的天气，Hux却敞着领口直出汗，前额附近的头发也湿漉漉地搭在那里，嘴边的血液虽有擦抹的痕迹，倒也没有完全清除干净。

这便又让Kylo想起了Hux暴躁地推开窗户与他对骂的那几十秒。——所以说，Hux如此暴躁是因为血饥发作，而Hux没有接着教训他而是带他出来打猎，也是为了找个人更效率地解决血饥带来的困扰？

他还是搞不懂Hux到底是个什么角色。

“你准备坐在那里休息一会儿？”

Kylo又问。

“你一直都喜欢问这种蠢问题？”

Hux没好气地回答。

“要是天亮了怎么办？”

“现在离天亮还早。”

“你还能变回蝙蝠吗？这森林要走出去可得天亮了。”

“天亮了又怎样？”

“你就烧着了。”

“……你，还有你那小伙伴也是，少看点吸血鬼小说。我们不怕光。不然我怎么假装自己是高中生？”

“……那大蒜呢？”

“Leia做的大蒜烤鸡很好吃。”

“圣水呢？十字架呢？”

“我是本地教会志愿者。”

“那你怕什么？”

“怕蠢货。”

Kylo几乎可以确认Hux是在骂他。可Hux看起来过于疲惫，只是闭上了眼睛简短地回答着Kylo的问题，似乎并没有把注意力放在Kylo身上。血色多少遮蔽了Hux嘴唇的颜色，但Kylo看到Hux面色发青。他犹豫一阵，走上前，让自己毛茸茸的身体靠在了Hux身边。

“干什么？”

“我看你冷。”

“我在出汗，蠢货。”

“你等下会感冒。等你能恢复成蝙蝠了，你就趴在我背上，我们回镇子上去。”

自诩高贵的狼人，Kylo其实也不清楚自己为什么会这么做。因为血腥气？Hux身上的血腥气不比地上的尸体重。或许是被Hux的疲惫传染了吧，Kylo想，这种时候找个人靠着总归还是比较舒服的。见Hux并没有推开自己，尾巴在地上摆了摆，Kylo将脑袋偎在了Hux大臂上。


	4. Chapter 4

事实上，Kylo并不觉得他和Hux在一起的那两个小时里他们解决了什么问题——解决了一个打老婆的男人不算。他和Hux之间到底是什么关系，他不清楚。年轻人总是想在“关系”方面得到一个稳定的答案，猎友？一丘之貉？这个吸血鬼老头他以前在学校都没怎么正眼瞧过。高贵的狼人Kylo Ren，和一群饲料一起上课，怎么会容许自己对饲料浪费注意力。但现在不一样了：Hux是个神秘角色，是个差不多有他年纪100倍的吸血鬼。

还是个帅哥。

书上是这么说的：

当吸血鬼暴露身份后，吸血鬼会开始嘴遁模式，交代清楚自己的来龙去脉。

但Hux并没有开始双眼放空，开始对他交代自己为什么会变成吸血鬼，开始告诉他这1200年里自己又经历了什么。Hux只是问他：

“我能不能相信你？”

Kylo点点头，说能。

Hux便沉了口气，

“等下送我回去。”

“好。抓在我背上。”

Kylo站起来，仰着头看着Hux变成蝙蝠，绕到他脑后，轻飘飘地落在他背上。他刚要开始奔跑，Hux突然咬住他的耳朵，含混地威胁他：

“你敢对我做什么手脚，相信我，我醒得比你动手要快。”

耳朵疼得Kylo只想嗷嗷叫，哪还有功夫对Hux做出保证。他用爪子挠头的动作看起来像是求饶，恨不得让自己在雪地里打滚好把Hux滚下去的时刻，Hux终于松开那张利嘴，在他背上安顿下来。从未想到被咬了耳朵会这么痛，Kylo在疼痛的刺激下奋力奔跑，不多时便回到他存包的树下。他变回人形，换好衣服，背起包，将Hux抱在怀里，摸着自己流血的耳朵，在耳垂上摸到两个血洞。

回到Hux宅中，来到卧室，他发现地板上掉着那本被他扔进了二楼窗户的书。他掀开被子将Hux放回床上，捏着耳垂琢磨起了自己是该离开还是该留下。Hux醒了后会对自己交代来龙去脉吗？不见得。Hux的脾气他可是领教过了。

何况他不想被Leia以彻夜不归的罪名禁足。就算是狼人，在21世纪，也是会被爸爸妈妈要求不可以彻夜不归的。

左思右想，Kylo决定在Hux床头的便签本上留下自己的电话号码。Hux一定有Leia和Han的电话，Hux可不见得有他·的电话。他留了电话，签了名，画了个自觉可爱的、骨骼清奇的小蝙蝠，捡起Rey的那本书，背起包离开了Hux独身居住的二层小楼。

回了家自然少不了爸妈的盘问，Rey也絮絮叨叨地问个没完。然而面对所有人的质询，Kylo只是耸耸肩，语焉不详地回答一句：

“他把我请到他家里，给我讲了讲半夜喧哗是多么没有礼貌的一件事。”

“Hux先生是个文明人呐。”

Leia微笑着说。

Kylo起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他尴尬地笑笑，庆幸自己半路上拿雪擦干净了身上的血迹。倒也不是说Leia不让他吃人，他这个爹可不就是吃来的——他只是不想暴露他和Hux去狩猎的“秘密”。“秘密”是他自己给出的定义，他总觉得这事儿说出去对Hux大概没什么好处，就算要说，也得等他和Hux串好口供。Hux说他是蠢货，他就要证明他不是蠢货，蠢货不会有他心思这么缜密。他还在等Hux的电话。Hux今天累了，没关系，他可以等。Hux必然会找个机会和他好好谈谈这件事儿的。

Kylo Ren非常自信。

Kylo Ren又隐隐觉得，和这个陌生的Hux共同拥有一个秘密，让他心跳加速。

离春假结束还有不到一个星期。

开学之前的那个晚上，Kylo摸着耳朵上的两个耳环，终于意识到，Hux根本就没打算给他打电话。

意识到Hux不想给他打电话，自己又没脸找爸妈直接要Hux的电话，Kylo在开学前的这一晚就睡得辗转反侧，天一亮就恨不得立刻抄起书包到学校去找Hux。他对上学产生了此前从未有过的积极性，餐桌上也不再表现得像个挑三拣四的小少爷，他不在乎面包里有没有夹上培根涂好黄油生菜是不是两片半，稀里糊涂吃掉还没泡牛奶的麦片便夺路而出。

他听到Poe和Ben在他背后小声偷笑。

……这家伙怎么还在他家里？

这两个狗东西一定没少在家里议论他。不对，一个是狗东西，一个是那什么，吸血鬼猎人……等等。他其实可以直接问问Poe关于Hux的事，对吧？反正Poe天天都在他家……不对，Poe怎么天天都在他家？

狼人和吸血鬼猎人这样沆瀣一气真的好吗？

算了，现在也不是想这个的时候。他一路狂奔抵达学校，站在空空荡荡的走廊里，看着身边两排静默的储物柜，这才意识到他其实根本不知道Hux在哪个班。向来不屑于与平民为伍，Kylo对Hux的了解着实少得可怜，再加上他脸皮太薄不好意思到处打听，这会儿便落得就算是感兴趣也寻人无门。兜兜转转到三楼走廊，找到Hux那个年级的储物柜，一个个看过去，他终于找到了属于Hux的那一个。他试着用手拉了拉柜子门——想也不用想，他就知道Hux会把柜子锁得严严实实。他还能怎么办？

贴条。

他发现他除了贴条什么都做不到。

可他上次贴条并没让他得到他想要的结果。在Hux床头贴条是一回事，光天化日之下在Hux柜子上贴条是另一回事，他的理智告诉他，如果他不想再被Hux迎胸一脚，他应该什么都不做静观其变。可他生来就不是个坐下来静观其变的角色，否则他也不会这么急吼吼地就从家里跑到学校，导致他现在冷静下来想想Hux根本不会这么早来。难道他要在门口站着围追堵截？和校门口那尊可笑的雕像一样，沐浴着全校人的注目礼，就为了等一个根本没打算联系他的吸血鬼，他还没办法解释？

不行。他不能把自己这样暴露给学校里的这些凡人，他也不想让Hux看出来他这么迫不及待。就算Hux的年龄快有他100倍，他还是不能失了自己的尊严，对不对？

解密要紧，尊严也要紧。

Kylo握握拳，卸下背包，从笔记本上撕下一张纸，咬开笔盖：

_找我，不然把你的秘密全说出去。_

……这样应该足够有威慑力了吧？足以让Hux不得不回应自己了吧？

他将纸对折，塞进储物柜的缝隙中，心满意足地收拾好东西回到了自己的教室。第一节课是Lando老师的课，他可以难得地像个好学生一样预习一番。他翻开整个春假都没摸过的书，眼睛刚刚扫过两行字，脑袋向前一垂，“咕咚”一声栽在了桌子上。

春假剩下的这几天他为了等电话没怎么睡过安稳觉，昨夜又因为不甘心气得直瞪眼，到了最适合睡觉的大白天，书本的催眠作用之下，Kylo再醒来，Lando已经拿着公文包走出了教室。

醒，还是Rey下了课扭头把他推醒，他的口水已经泡湿了半本书的页脚。他用手背擦了一把嘴，把口水擦得铺了半张脸，迷茫地眨眨眼：

“干什么？”

“你睡了一节课了。”

“……啊？哦。……有人来找我吗？”

“谁？”

“那就是没有咯？”

“没有。”

“真可恶。”

他吸吸鼻子，换了下一节课的书，倒头又睡了过去，没听见Rey的一声叹息。整个上午他都徜徉在梦的海洋里，鉴于他成绩还算可以，平时也没少在课上睡觉，没有一个老师打算来找他的麻烦。他睡到午餐铃大作，抬起头来，拽住正准备离席的Rey的衣袖：

“有人来找我没？”

“你今天怎么回事？没有。”

Rey甩开他的手，奔向了教室门口等待着的Finn。Kylo不屑地冷哼一声，收拾好又一本被泡了页脚的书，揉了揉饥肠辘辘的肚子，站起来浑浑噩噩地走向餐厅。失去了猎友的同时他也失去了餐友，恋爱真是个臭不可闻的东西——他抱怨地想着，拐进餐厅，遥望一圈寻找位置的过程中，突然被那头耀眼的红发点醒了精神。

Hux。

他等了这么多天的大活人终于出现在自己眼前，他需要要紧牙根才能让自己别像条狗一样立刻跑过去。他得装作若无其事地取餐，漫不经心地找座位，最后一屁股坐在Hux身旁，哪怕Hux对面正坐着那个个头比他还要高的金发大妞。他甚至没花功夫去寻找Rey和Finn的所在，以便让自己投去一个憎恶的眼神，他只是以最高的效率完成了在Hux身旁坐下的目标——他的屁股还没有完全贴合座位，他便听到Hux冷漠地开口：

“滚。”

……咦？

他皱起眉头看向Hux。和那晚穿着衬衣西裤皮鞋的Hux不同，这会儿的Hux打扮得着实是个普通的高中生模样，可惜话语中的冰冷绝非一个高中生的年纪能够炼成。他看着Hux，Hux却根本懒得看他。他刚要抗议，Hux立刻抢白他道：

“我叫你滚一边儿啊，听不懂吗你这怪物？”

“你怎么——”

他可以预想接下来他会吸引整个餐厅的目光；他知道他不该这么做，而事实上Hux也没打算让他这么做。Hux压低声音，嘴边挂着冷笑，终于把视线投射到他脸上：

“我的秘密是吧？你打算怎么做？站起来告诉整个餐厅我是吸血鬼？”

“……我没打算。”

“没打算就滚。别坐我旁边，碍眼。”

Hux对面的金发大妞嚼着汉堡排一言不发。

Kylo绝望地发现他根本找不到人给他撑腰。

他想他应该把他的牛奶全泼到Hux脸上。

取而代之地，Kylo哆嗦着咬紧嘴唇，端着餐盘站起来，低声咕哝着成串的脏话，缩到了餐厅的角落里。几个胆儿肥的学生看着他嬉笑起来，他冲着那帮人猛一龇牙，成功叫那群凡人闭了嘴。牛奶喝得像泔水，牛排吃起来也和干柴无误，玉米粒让他感觉他不小心吃了什么人的上颚，一顿饭吃得如同受刑，可是他饿。他肚子饿，眼神更饥饿，他希望自己能在Hux身上盯出个洞来，可惜他的眼神温度没有那么高。他看着空空的水杯，开始后悔他克制住了自己没有对Hux泼牛奶，他带着诡谲的笑容幻想Hux狼狈而震惊的模样，反正马后炮又不用付出什么代价。他磨磨蹭蹭地吃完饭，磨磨蹭蹭地从椅子上站起来，眼神像黏在Hux身上的鼻涕虫，黏到最后也没能吸引主人的注意。

不行，他必须搞清楚Hux到底怎么回事。

他咽不下这口气，他没法说服自己就此罢休。他端着盘子朝着Hux的方向，刚刚迈出一脚，便被Hux瞪了一眼。

那一眼瞪得他如坠冰窟，长这么大他还是第一次体会到汗毛倒竖是什么滋味。Hux冲着餐厅门口微微摆头。如同被远程操作了一般，Kylo乖巧而机械地将餐盘放回回收处，老老实实地走出了餐厅，冷汗在初春的低温里沿着他的后颈滑进衣领。

手机在口袋里微微震动，打开，陌生号码发来消息：

_下学去残疾人卫生间里等我_


	5. Chapter 5

只用了几秒钟时间，Kylo就认定他绝不能就这么傻乎乎地转身重回餐厅去挨Hux的白眼。秘密就是要有秘密的固定模式，约在残疾人卫生间也算是模式之一。地点选择虽然让他不敢苟同，但这他可以之后再和Hux反馈——总而言之，他和Hux跨出了新的一步。这是让他在剩余的春假中梦寐以求的一步，他甚至想拿着大喇叭冲到Rey面前大声宣布他和Hux的关系有了新的进展，可他又记恨Rey重色轻友的行径，只能把喜悦揉成一团吞进肚子里。吞进肚子里的喜悦自然不能表现在手机屏幕上，他咬着牙没让自己回复一个简单的“好”，只是故作冷酷地哼了一声，将手机塞回了裤兜里。

其实没人在看着他，他知道。但是一个缜密的狼人必须给自己做出假设：他的一举一动都会被别人看在眼里。

谁知道Hux有没有机会看到学校的监控摄像头呢？

得到Hux的消息，片刻前还不存在的饥饿感也卷土重来，可他实在不愿意回到餐厅里再去买个面包。还有三四个小时才到“下学以后”，这仿佛让他下课前的最后五分钟延长了数十倍，还伴随着惴惴不安混杂的兴奋与饥肠辘辘带来的难堪。他拎着课本提前到化学教室去，到了以后又看着课本走起了神。

他的思绪已经飞回了一起狩猎的那个晚上。上一次吃人还是在他上初中的时候，那以后不知Rey发什么疯，良心发现，同他约定再也不碰人类。狩猎人类带来的快感举世无双，哪怕他能和Rey放倒一头熊，也无法弥补他因为不能狩猎人类带来的空虚。同Hux在一起，狩猎人类是那样的理所当然，他认为那是他终于能够回去做自己的机会。

吸血鬼和狼人放在一起，可不是只能忙着抢人类女人的。

人类女人他还没吃过。他觉得他应该建议Hux试试下次这么做。

Hux信任他。Hux会让他背着回去睡觉。

Hux都那样信任他了，却在那一夜之后对他这样冷淡。刚才在餐厅里，Hux的表现更是让他甚至连怒火中烧都来不及，但这不是他感到恼怒的时候。恼怒是蠢货才会做的事情，但他真的不是蠢货——他得找个机会清楚地告诉Hux这一点——他想，这背后一定有某种Hux暂时还没有告诉他的原因，证据就是Hux会将他约到放学后的厕所里去。这样想来，这出戏甚至还没到上演第二幕的时候。他不能着急。

数十个下课前的最后五分钟过去，终于到了他和Hux可以见面的时候。平日里要是看到Rey扔下他和Finn一起回家，他势必要诅咒一番再面色阴沉地离开学校，到了这会儿他根本没了思考Rey去了哪里的功夫。他装模作样地走出校门，同大部队分散开，绕到操场后方的院墙外，在翻墙和钻狗洞的选择间犹豫片刻，考虑到自己的体格，老老实实选择了翻墙。落地虽不如猫那般轻盈，倒也有着狼一般的敏捷，他满意地从地上站起来，躲躲藏藏地从学校后门溜进了残疾人专用厕所。

说是残疾人专用厕所，介于学校里根本就没有残疾人，这厕所一年到头也没什么人进来过。地上铺着一层足以证明清洁工的懒惰的灰，他扯了段卫生纸擦擦马桶盖，转身锁上门，坐在马桶上陷入了等待。

Hux等会儿要怎么进来？

他是不是得设定一个敲门的密码？

是。

他觉得很有必要。健全人占残疾人厕所的便宜可是会被全校耻笑的事，他可不想被什么人发现他坐在这厕所的马桶盖上乖巧得像条等着主人回来的狗。他掏出手机，翻出陌生号码发给他的那条消息，存储发信人时在Hux的名字后面加了个吸血鬼的绘文字。

_我已经在厕所了。_

他打下一行字。

_敲门方式：哒哒哒，哒哒，哒哒哒哒。_

他补充第二行。手机久久没有得到回信，他盯了半晌屏幕也没看到那表示对方正在输入的几个圆点，等待的对象不给他回应，就让他那下课前的五分钟又一次延续了下去。密闭空间里踱步让他觉得像是个被困在球里的仓鼠，踱累了回到马桶上坐下却连颗能填肚子的花生都没有，厕所里时好时坏的暖气让他不得不裹紧了外套，陷入了一种饥寒交迫的悲惨状态。体感温度虽然没到了让他觉得自己是卖火柴的小狼人的程度，感情上的遇冷倒也让他觉得这种时候得听点什么悲伤的歌曲来烘托心情，刚刚把耳机一侧塞进耳朵，厕所门后突然传来了响声。

有什么人在拽门把手。

后背肌肉紧绷，Kylo像遇险的狼一样竖起耳朵，鼻子耸了耸，可是人类状态下他的嗅觉根本没什么作用。他不打算出声。见门牢牢锁着，门后那人又重重地敲了敲门，哒哒哒，三次。Kylo在等。哒哒哒，又是三次。这和他们约好的敲门方式不一样，这人不是Hux。

“在里面就赶紧开门！”

门后传来暴喝。Kylo身子一抖，这带着些怒气的声音还真是源自Hux。他迟疑着上前，小心翼翼地拧开旋钮，给门拉开一条缝，从缝隙中看出去，正看到Hux叼着烟站在门外。

“你居然抽烟。”

Kylo从门缝中打量着Hux的高中生式样便服道。

Hux只是伸手一推，力道之大让门后的Kylo一个趔趄。走进来，将门在身后甩上，对着地板弹弹烟灰，Hux把书包随手撩在一旁的架子上，

“抽烟又不会把我抽死，怎么？”

“你好歹也得做做高中生的样子吧？”

“走廊都空了，做给谁看？”

“……摄像头？”

“Snoke才不管我。倒是你，贼眉鼠眼地是要做什么？”

“不是你让我等在这儿的吗？”

“我让你等，我让你上锁还加密了吗？你当这是什么，间谍游戏？你是不是觉得这事儿很好玩？”

是的。

Kylo当然没敢说。他此刻有些摸不清Hux的状态，他总觉得Hux在发怒，但Hux的肢体语言上他又看不出来。Hux对于这事儿的不配合态度让他很是失望，他只能瘪瘪嘴，回到马桶盖上坐下，双手习惯性地撑在了两腿之间。他琢磨着要怎样开口才好。在他的预想中，他不至于沦落到他不开口Hux就不会开口的程度，但此刻这几平方米的洗手间内突如其来的静默证实了他最糟糕的猜想。他想起他老爸喝多了在饭桌上吹牛时说的那些和皮毛贩子讨价还价的技巧，其中之一便是，用怡然自得的沉默让对方焦虑到不得不先开口。于是他浅浅地吸了口气，盯着两脚之间的地面，开始等待Hux憋不住了开始发言。

五秒还是十秒，或者二十三十秒，时间在等待中失去了固有的速度，这是他今天一天感触最深的事。他终于等来Hux开口，最先涌出Hux唇边的却不是音节而是一声恼然的叹息。他如同被这叹息声敲了天灵盖，猛一抬头，见Hux正带着些无奈看着他：

“你到底想干什么？”

“我……呃，我就想聊聊。”

他如实回答。尽管这答案太过宽泛，这已经是他唯一能够给出的答案。他害怕Hux问他要聊什么。他想要聊得太多了，他对Hux有着全方位的好奇，他像个求知若渴的学生一样希望Hux把这1200年的历史讲给他听，可1200年的历史太过漫长，让他想不清楚他究竟应该先问什么。所幸Hux没有对他使用疑问句。Hux只是皱着眉头，嘴里的烟动了动：

“我没兴趣。”

这可就不是在Kylo的想象中会出现的答案了。根据他和Hux接触的经验，Hux说话时用的句子常常都很短，而越短的句子往往越意味深长。或许这就是活了1200年的吸血鬼对于世间的厌倦吧，Kylo想。那么补足Hux言语的涵义这一任务就落到了Kylo头上，他咬着嘴想了想，开口道：

“是因为可以聊的事情太多了，你不知道该怎么说？”

“是因为我们没什么可聊的。”

“那你约我到厕所来干什么？”

“不是你给我塞的纸条吗？你叫我来找你？现在我告诉你答案了，你还想干什么？”

“……我真的只是想和你说说话而已。”

Kylo感到委屈。他当然感到委屈，他的热脸贴了这么久的冷屁股，冷屁股居然一点升温的迹象都没有，这根本就不符合热学定律。“你怎么对待别人别人就怎么对待你”，Leia这样教育过他，他选择性地相信这句话，此刻正是他选择性地相信的时候，他的相信正在被Hux的捉摸不透击打变形。他揉揉鼻子，

“我们能一起吃人，这对我来说是非常棒的体验……但是那天你睡过去了。我也没什么机会再和你交谈。我只是想多了解一点而已。你知道的，这个学校里……”

“狩猎结束就结束了，那不是做爱。没有事后温存这么一说，小朋友。各取所需罢了。”

“做爱也可以是各取所需。”

“那叫性交。”

“分得这么清，说明你还是个很浪漫的人啊。”

Hux的表情像是被人往鼻孔里塞了两颗棉花糖。为自己能够噎住Hux这一点所激励，Kylo打起了些精神，

“你1200年以来都这么冷淡吗？那你是不是好久没和人推心置腹地说过话了？你知道的，你可以相信我。我是个优秀的猎手。我和你是一丘之貉——”

“我们不是。”

“我们就是。你现在好像上完就要提裤子走人的男人一样，连样子都不肯装装。我不信1200岁的吸血鬼能这么没有教养。”

“……没教养的吸血鬼多了去了。Ren，趁我耐心还没有被消磨干净，我还可以冷静地告诉你，我不想，也不会满足你的好奇心。你只是个对新鲜事物感到好奇的小屁孩而已。回去问你妈妈吧，你应该知道的她会告诉你。以后不要再在学校里接近我了，明白吗？”

“你怕暴露你的身份？”

“我怕你让我心烦。比如现在这样。”

“你可以告诉我怎样才能不让你心烦。”

“滚。”

Kylo不知道Hux到底是在骂他还是要他物理移动出这个洗手间。但这不影响他给出答案：

“不。”

他觉得Hux要大发雷霆了。活得长的人有两种极端：极度耐心和极度不耐心，或者两者兼有。他以莫大的勇气恶狠狠地与Hux对视，企图用他狼人的野性来向Hux证明他不肯轻言放弃。但他没想到Hux只是反感地咂了咂嘴，丢出一个简单的词：

“行。”

架子上的书包被Hux取下来，烟头被鞋底捻灭在地上，Hux转身就要走出洗手间。这种态度算是杀了Kylo一个措手不及，他只想到在这一空间里他无论如何都能死缠烂打下去。他跳起来抓住Hux的衣摆，

“你要去哪儿？”

“你要缠我到什么时候？”

“我真的只是想认识你而已！”

“你已经认识了！”

“认识和做朋友是不一样的！”

“我没打算和你做朋友！”

“我打算！我的朋友都和男女朋友跑了，我认识的人里一样单身的可怜鬼就剩你一个——”

“第一，我不是单身的可怜鬼！第二，你单身不是你缠着我的理由！找点别的乐子吧！”

“我的乐子就是你！”

话一出口Kylo已经感到后悔，不出他所料，这句话让Hux瞬间陷入了无言。愠怒在Hux脸上层层叠加，被一个十几岁的小屁孩拿来当乐子，对于一个千岁的吸血鬼来说想必不是什么好事。在Hux研究出要怎么收拾自己前，Kylo已经知趣地松开手后退一步，垂下眼做了个深呼吸，再抬头时以他小时候和Leia要玩具时用的那种眼神看向Hux：

“我说错话了。别扔下我嘛，Armitage。……我不想回家。厕所这个地方不适合交谈，我们……我们换个地方吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

狗眼看人不见得低，但必然有无可估量的影响力——Hux向后退了一步，架着胳膊神情复杂地看着他、几秒后叹息一声并点点头时，Kylo认定了这种小狗看人的眼神将成为日后他和Hux相处时的常用工具之一。狼人的尊严在利益面前当然可以让步，欢天喜地地跟着Hux走出学校时，Kylo早已忘了此前刻意避人耳目的意图。心里放着烟花，脚上就没了分寸，像堵肉墙般从后撞到Hux身上时，还未来得及等Hux回过头骂他，Kylo已经乖乖举起双手认了怂。Hux依旧保持着一副在烦躁和没脾气间打转的表情，片刻，咬咬牙道：

“你准备去哪儿？”

“你家。”

“不行。”

“我都去过了。”

“那也不行。”

“那我要去吃东西。”

“你不是要聊聊吗？你到底要干什么？”

“吃东西，顺便聊聊，然后去你家，多聊聊。”

走出厕所逼仄的空间，Kylo的思路随着空间变得开阔突然清晰起来。他揉揉肚子，补充道：

“中午因为你那样对待我，害得我根本就没有胃口吃东西。为了等你，我从中午饿到现在。你知道，身为狼人，学校那点东西本来就不够吃，我又根本没吃几口。所以，作为中午你对我那样的态度的补偿，请我吃顿饭怎么样？”

他自认他是在以一种轻松活泼的语气，将自己放在与Hux同等的位置交流。这话可以当真也可以当做玩笑话，如果Hux不肯请他吃饭，他当然可以自己买一份，或者很多份。如果Hux愿意请更好：这说明Hux对中午的事情感到内疚，Hux多少还是个有常识的人。他等待Hux的回应。他努力让自己看起来乖巧温顺可爱没有攻击性，像个邻家男孩一样平易近人。这招在Rey身上屡试不爽，他认为Hux同样没办法拒绝他。他等着Hux的笑容。

Hux想了想，回答他：

“得寸进尺。”

Kylo只得又一次匆忙地迈开步子企图跟上Hux的节奏。手在Hux身后举了两次，他企图照着Hux脑袋来一巴掌，咬着嘴唇忍耐半晌，Kylo终归作罢。他眯起眼，龇着牙，恶狠狠地瞪着Hux的背影，他意识到除了在咬牙切齿这种情绪之外，Hux让他感受到了一种久违的挑战性。至此，他想要搞清楚Hux来历的欲念更进一步，他决定走进Hux的生活。

“你是不是觉得我很烦？”

他问道。

“是啊。”

Hux回答。一个Kylo根本想也不用想就知道的答案。

太好了。

Kylo在心里说。Hux给出答案的模样毫无愧疚之色，似乎根本不在乎Kylo听到这答案会不会受伤。好在Kylo并不会觉得受伤——这就是他要的答案。这是他的游戏的初始关卡，是马里奥看到的第一个蘑菇。当他走进城堡救出——不，成为碧琪公主的时候——毕竟他没什么人需要救——回头看看，他一定会和Hux喝着酒笑着聊起这段往事。作为未成年，反正他已经喝过酒了。他不在乎和Hux再喝一点。

闭合的窗帘后房间里烛光盈盈，红酒的味道伴随着玫瑰花的花香混入青色的烟雾中，黑胶唱片播放着1920年的爵士乐，他与Hux举杯共饮。红酒，Kylo不喜欢，玫瑰花他也不喜欢，1920年的爵士乐他也不喜欢，但这是他想象中的Hux的生活方式，为了Hux他可以做出一些牺牲。幻想让他眼前的黄昏染上了浪漫的颜色，只是街角还未完全亮起来的霓虹灯招牌突然吸引了他的注意力，将他拽出了他美好的未来。他一把抓住Hux的胳膊，脚步顿住，指指路边的那家他和Rey常来打发时间的快餐店：

“我说了我要去吃饭的嘛。”

“我没说要和你一起去。”

“你是不是不喜欢吃这种垃圾食品？”

“……算是吧。”

Hux耸耸肩。这很好理解，Kylo想，1200岁的舌头尝遍天下美味，几片汉堡肉和酸黄瓜确实不能满足Hux的味蕾。

“那我们去吃点好的？”

“这镇子上能有什么好东西？”

这倒也问住了Kylo。若要吃点什么上档次的东西，只有开车去城里这一种选择，可现在为了吃东西浪费时间进城未免有些本末倒置。

“既然没有，就凑合一下吧。我吃饭很快的。”

他说着便挽起Hux的胳膊，以一种不容置疑的力道勾着Hux走向餐厅。最初的那几秒他觉得他勾住了一尊雕像，使出吃奶的劲儿哼哼唧唧，结果却只是在原地踏步。他转过头，正要再次拿出他自认好使的绝佳武器，Hux突然力道一松，甩开他的胳膊，指指前方：

“自己走过去。”

“你得跟着一起来。”

“可以。但别跟我勾肩搭背。”

这也算是胜利的一种吧，Kylo想。Hux叫他别得寸进尺，他现在进了半尺，他应该知道知足了。他走进店里，在卡座里坐下，冲老板娘打了招呼，要了三个汉堡和一份套餐。

他等着Hux对他的胃口大惊小怪。

Hux什么也没说，只是要了杯柠檬水，点了支烟。

Kylo吃完三个又要了两个。他开始觉得发撑，但Hux依旧没有对他的胃口做出任何评价。

烟灰缸里的烟蒂铺了五只，Hux终于烦躁地搓着额头开口：

“吃完没有？”

“……吃完了。”

何止是吃完了，再吃一口Kylo就要吐了。他意识到Hux这家伙总是这样：他等着Hux做出他期待的反应，Hux从来不肯满足他。他遇到高手了。

Hux抓起包就要走。他一把按住Hux的手：

“我们等一下去你家，对吧？”

“我不让你去你会怎样？”

“翻窗户进去。”

“我窗户周围装了电网。”

“我拆了电网进去。无论如何我都要去。”

“既然你无论如何都要去，你还问我干什么？”

“……尊重你？”

“尊重我你就不会如此无视我的意志了。走吧，你这傻狗。”

仔细想想，他与Hux相识，从Hux骂他开始。关系更进一步，依旧是以Hux骂他作为导向标。那么，Kylo得出结论，当Hux放弃和他讲道，而以骂他作为结尾妥协的时候，就是他在和Hux的拉锯战中大获全胜的时候。哀求的眼神起了作用，厚脸皮也起了作用，屡战屡胜的刺激下，Kylo兴致高昂得恨不得长出尾巴来摇一摇。他跟随Hux踏入那栋他在这些天里念念不望的宅子，被Hux堵在门口脱了鞋，背着书包就要往二楼Hux的卧室走，却被Hux拦住：

“你去卧室干什么？”

“我以为我们要在卧室谈谈？”

Hux好笑地看着他：

“那是睡觉的地方，小鬼。”

“我不喜欢这个称呼。”

Kylo抗议。沟通总是走向Hux想不到的方向，似乎是放弃了对Kylo讲道理，Hux沉了口气，挥挥手：

“到书房去。直走，尽头。”

书房的私密度自然比不上卧室，只是Kylo想想他们的对话似乎也不需要那么私密。他把书包放在书房的扶手沙发上，在酒柜前打量起来。和他平时托Poe在便利店买来的廉价鸡尾酒不一样，Hux的藏品可都是上档次的昂贵货。具体怎么个价值他当然不清楚，他只是推测这些东西都很贵。

对他而言，Hux的年龄就和Hux不为他所知的身价一样，是个他无法完全切身理解到的数字。他其实也看过一些吸血鬼小说，在他小些的时候，他记得活得好的吸血鬼们往往都有些身份，公爵伯爵子爵之类。Hux就活得不错。他知道他也算是个富家公子，但站在Hux的宅子里，他只觉得他出身于暴发户。他不想被Hux当成孩子，也不想被Hux看出来自己是暴发户，他局促地搓着手，在酒柜前皱起眉头，看着光线下他在柜子玻璃上的倒影，蓦地听到背后响起轻微的水晶碰撞的声音。

Hux拿了两个酒杯。

“哇。这可真是……”

Kylo有些感动。

“我不给你拿你也会找我要，对不对？”

Kylo点点头。一夜加上半下午的相处，Hux竟然突然变得这样体贴——这样了解他了起来。他看着Hux取出他不认识的酒瓶，转过身背对着他在书桌上倒酒。他从未见过如此英俊儒雅的背影。他还没喝酒，他就要醉了。他受到了贵族文化的熏陶。

他接过Hux递给他的酒杯，尽可能不让自己显得粗鲁地在沙发上坐下。他想把脚翘起来，在家他从来都是这样。现在他的两条腿无处安放。Hux在离他略远的另一张扶手沙发上坐下，点起烟，

“说吧。赶紧聊，聊完了回家。”

果然Hux没用什么客套来开启这一场对话。Kylo此刻想来，餐厅里他只顾着吃，全然忘记了自己还要和Hux聊聊，导致此刻的气氛竟然有些凝重。抿了口酒壮胆，Kylo决定由自己来让对话轻松一些：

“我很高兴你还是允许我到你家来了。”

Leia说去人家家做客要先道谢，对吧？

Hux给了他一个冷笑，默不作声。Kylo如鲠在喉，强迫自己接着说下去：

“这说明你决定对我开诚布公，我觉得这是个好现象。要知道，我……”

“我没打算对你开诚布公。”

“那你为什么同意我跟你走？”

“你整天哪儿来的那么多为什么？——我带你走，是因为你让我想起一个人。”

“谁？”

“女人。”

“旧情人？”

“不算。”

“那是谁？”

“300多年前的一个雏妓。”

“……为什么？”

“她没有地方去，在寒风里求我带她回家。她和你有点像，不过明显营养不良。那天下雪，她比雪还要苍白。黑头发，厚嘴唇。如果我不带她回去，她就会冻死街头。我带她回去，没碰她。她有大好的机会靠我的同情心在我那里住下，但她跟我说她是个累赘，她想死。所以我让她死了。”

Kylo端着酒杯的手僵在半空中，一时间他说不清他让Hux想起这个雏妓到底算好事还是坏事。他只能含混地点点头，又是一口酒。

“你喝得太快了。”

Hux提醒他。

这或许是Hux希望对话延续得久一些的讯号？

“……不过我不想死，”

Kylo绞尽脑汁地给出一句回复，

“我只是来聊天。……后来呢？”

聊不下去的时候就用这个短句，这是Rey告诉他的经验。后来他发现Rey经常对他说这个短句。

“后来我宅子上来了个男人找她。那是把她从教堂门口捡回来的哥哥，她哥哥在码头上工作，每天都把工钱拿来给供她生活，还是不够。他们还是落得流离失所。我支援了那个哥哥一段时间，后来就把他转化了。”

“……转化？吸血鬼那种？”

“对。”

“所以那个哥哥……”

“叫Finn。”

Hux平静地呷了口酒。

Kylo感到自己的生活是一个巨大的谎言。


	7. Chapter 7

“Finn是个吸血鬼。”

Kylo重复一次。

“是的。”

“那Rey知不知道……？”

“暂时应该不知道。”

“你怎么知道她不知道？”

“你既然怀疑我为什么知道你干嘛还要问我知不知道？……关系稳定之前不可能坦白，明白吗？约会第一天就告诉人家，你好，我是吸血鬼，请不要害怕，XOXO？Finn已经是个很成熟的吸血鬼了，这种事情他操作得了。但他还不够完全成熟，他还会因为爱情心动。”

“那Finn知道Rey是狼人吗？”

“Finn连你们的出生证号码都知道。他也算是看着Rey长大吧……啧，这说法真是恶心。”

“你也是看着我长大的。”

“我没打算和你约会。”

这话理所当然，Hux的语气也理所当然，可不知为何让Kylo就有些怄气。他努力让自己摈弃这毫无缘由的懊恼，想了想，跳过这个话题：

“那这镇子上还有谁？和我们一样，不属于人类的？”

“Phasma。她是个变形怪。”

“……谁？”

“中午吃饭的时候坐我对面那个。400多岁了。”

“……为什么大家都这么大？”

“因为你太小。你和Rey是镇子上最小的两个，所以最受关注。”

“Snoke不会也是吧？”

“他是我父亲的上司，但是转化比我晚。原则上来说他是我的后辈。”

“还有吗？”

“没有了。”

这答案让Kylo安心却仍旧感到失落。他一直觉得他和Rey是特殊的，他的家族是特殊的。现在他得知他的家族只是整个小镇构成中的一块拼图版。他十几年保持的自尊逐渐消弭，他在Hux面前就有些抬不起头。抬不起头却又希望自己能保持一贯的尊严，他想起狩猎那一晚，他本该让Hux满脸是血地跪在他面前亲吻他的运动鞋，这会儿他意识到他只是个拿着水枪在别人家门前张牙舞爪的三岁小孩。如果Hux家诚征男仆，他的出身和资历连给Hux擦鞋都不配。

Hux给他带来的挑战感似乎也变得不是那么有滋有味了起来。

“所以你现在明白了，你什么都不是。以后知道不要大晚上在马路上喧哗了吗，小朋友？”

“知道了。”

Kylo的声音发蔫。恃强凌弱、欺软怕硬。他觉得他就是这么个东西。他蓦地感受到孤单的滋味：这种滋味不同于Rey扔下他和Finn约会时他感受到的愤怒，这种孤单更像是他突然从一个富婆变成了扫地小妹。……Rey。Rey其实也和他一样，但是Rey似乎从来不因为自己是狼人觉得自豪。Rey还能约会呢。

Kylo揉了揉鼻子。

Rey还能约会呢。

“……那我如果和什么人约会，是不是也不能告诉人家我是狼人？”

Kylo盯着地毯，两只大脚趾扭捏地互相摩挲。Hux观察他一阵，掸掸烟灰道：

“你愿意和人类约会？”

Kylo想了想：

“不愿意。”

“那么你的选择只有非人类生物。当然，原则上我们也不建议非人类和人类约会，如果产生真感情，年龄问题会非常棘手。但是我得告诉你，至少在这个镇子上，你已经没有机会了。”

“……咦？”

“你仔细想想看。除了你之外还剩下谁单身？我，Phasma，Snoke。Snoke那老头喜欢小孩，已经让我给他切了。”

“你就是善良。”

“别插嘴。这个世道，我只是怕他给我惹事。Phasma可以分裂出任何一个她想要的男女，你给她当狗她都看不上你。至于我，没有那个意思。想谈恋爱——真是好笑，谈恋爱——考大学去吧。LA还是有不少长得好看的非人类的。”

Kylo的声音变得酸涩起来：

“那毕业舞会上可就真的只剩我一个处男了。”

“什么？”

“Poe说的。他说我再不抓紧时间，毕业舞会上就剩我一个处男了。可是我抓紧了又有什么用？根本没有适合我的人选。大家都在享受青春，而我……”

“打住，Kylo。”

“怎么了？”

Hux的打断让Kylo带着希冀抬起了头。

“我不想听你发牢骚。别说了。”

“果然这种事情让善良的你受不了了。”

“我没兴趣听。”

Hux说话永远都那么理所当然。无论多少次，被Hux直言“对你不感兴趣”依旧会让Kylo感到恼火，只是听了太多次，他的恼火持续得越来越短，也让他越来越意识到自己应该习以为常。这就是Hux的个性，他想，他要习惯这种个性。

没什么兴趣的话就让Hux来讲讲自己吧，Kylo想。他调整一番自己的表情，企图用轻松的笑容为自己和Hux之间带来轻松的气氛，

“你以前应该也有过感情经历吧？”

废话。

Kylo觉得自己这个问题没问好。没问好的后果就是Hux并不会给他好的答案：

“当然。”

这太简洁明了了。

“讲讲看？”

“你没必要知道。”

连着两个问题均告以失败，Kylo确定适合自己的职业里绝对没有记者这一项。他觉得他仿佛在和Hux做一场有时间规定的谈话节目，他这个失败的主持人已经什么都聊不出来了，可是时间还没到。他也想和Hux要根烟抽，可是Leia会闻出来的。连Han和Poe都不能在他们家室内抽烟。何况他又没抽过烟。

Hux会不会讨厌Poe？能不能通过和Hux说Poe的坏话增进和Hux的友谊？

……算了吧。1200岁的老油条面前，Kylo觉得自己做什么都像在闹笑话。

他该告辞了。

绝望地意识到这一点时他的脚下有些失力，缠着Hux要来的是他，此刻坐如针毡的还是他。可他并不认为这是自己选择的错误，换言之，这并不是Hux的错误。他只是需要一些时间来消化Hux给他的信息，他需要调整好自己的心态，搞清楚自己的位置——

Kylo仰起头把杯子里的酒一口喝干。

“我过几天再来。”

Kylo说着，从沙发上站起来，抠出被自己的屁股碾进沙发缝隙里的书包，逃亡的模样显得有些慌不择路。他这样的姿态必然是不从容且不好看的，但他知道Hux并不会在乎他从不从容和好不好看。烈酒在他的喉咙里放烟花，他的步伐有些不稳。越是不稳越是急着脱离这种状况，他仓促地迈出下一步，突然被什么东西一绊，整个人向前重重地摔在了地上。

Hux家的地毯好软，Kylo头晕目眩地想。

有什么东西在搔他的脖子。

Kylo伸手一抓。他抓到一条长而柔软的物体，下一秒那物体的主人一声尖叫，一嘴叨在了他手背上。Kylo同样一声尖叫。他睁开眼侧过头，手背上正挂着一只姜黄色的猫，于那双恶毒的猫眼对视的瞬间，Kylo喉咙里的烟花就煮沸了他的脑浆。

猫对于Kylo来说，和蟑螂对于人类而言是一个道理。他家所在的方圆一英里之内不能有猫——他这样强调了很多年，他认为这是狼人的天性，直到Ben养了一只猫。他不知道这是不是Ben为了防止他去屋里大手大脚偷Ben的零食吃而做出的举措，总而言之他再也没有成功分享过Ben的牛奶布丁。但比起眼前这个东西，Ben那只猫至少没咬过他——此刻的Kylo只觉得自己像是个被飞扑而来的蟑螂骑脸的人类——他尖叫着长出狼牙，被猫叼着的手掌覆盖起毛发，尾巴让裤子隆起一个大包，上身看起来像是突然套了一件橄榄球运动员的队服。他开始在地板上打滚，嘶吼着甩动胳膊将猫砸来砸去，小臂撞上Hux的花瓶架，陶瓷摔在地板上破裂，扎进他滚动的身躯。狼嚎声中橘猫松开嘴，轻巧地窜到他脸上，他引以为傲的长鼻子立刻就挨了挠，疼得他眼泪直流。他把猫抓在手里，像是抓着一块烫得他无从下手的披萨，他感到他的开始发抖，如果这猫再碰他一次——

“Millicent。”

Hux的嗓音像是穿破层层云雾而来的上帝的呼声。

“Millicent，别欺负小朋友。过来。”

猫停止攻击，在Kylo手中安定下来。毛茸茸的爪子哆嗦着，Kylo将猫放在一旁的地毯上，枕着胳膊气喘吁吁，试图以逐渐恢复的感官找回自己控制大小便的能力。他的躯体保持与胳膊一致的颤动频率，扎进后背的花瓶碎片带来的痛感逐渐清晰。他缓缓地撑着地坐起来，背部肌肉在疼痛中抽搐，尾巴在裤子里隔得他尾骨生疼。他让屁股略微离开地板，扯了扯裤腰，让尾巴解放出来，以便使自己在变回人形的过程中不要那么痛苦。那只他天敌一般的猫脚步轻快地溜到Hux脚边，骄傲地跳上Hux膝盖，转过身来卧下的同时冲着他得意洋洋地龇牙咧嘴。他同样龇回去，猫不为所动。

“……这又是什么？猫妖？”

Kylo别起手摸着背后的花瓶碎片问。

“猫。”

“……只是猫而已？”

“只是猫。三岁了。”

Hux的手抚摸着猫的脊柱。猫满意地咕噜着，在Hux腿上翻了个个儿，要Hux挠肚皮。

“不行。你得先和我们的客人道歉，Milli。你刚才的行为非常不好。”

Hux说。Millicent扭了扭，尾巴懒洋洋地打在Hux的小臂上。

“没有拒绝的余地，Mili。晚上你的罐头还想不想吃了？”

Millicent这才翻身回来，不情不愿地对着Kylo喵呜两声，慵懒地再次躺下，将肚皮露给了Hux。Kylo伸手挠了挠自己的肚皮。

Poe说Ben很喜欢被挠肚皮，他记得。虽然Poe说完就挨了揍，但他或许是因为Poe挨了揍他才记得。还从没有人挠过他的肚皮。人形狼形都没有。因为挠肚皮而感到快乐，这是多么羞耻且下贱的事，但是……

但是现在Millicent看起来真的非常享受。Hux的手在给Millicent挠肚皮。

Kylo的尾巴在地上摆了摆。他看着Hux抚摸着猫的那只手的指节，看向Hux的袖口、衣领，Hux的喉结，Hux的嘴，Hux的头发。他说不清是斗殴还是酒精导致他脑子发涨，他琢磨了几秒，觉得这其实应该算是个不错的主意。他抿抿嘴，小心翼翼地开口：

“……我有个想法。”

“有想法就说。”

Hux并未抬头看他。没事，他习惯了。他像在地板上摩擦菊花的狗一样向前挪了挪屁股，尾巴打在地毯上发出哒哒的响声，

“不如我们交往试试，Hux？”


End file.
